Brushy Bill Roberts Timeline
Bio Brushy Bill Roberts (Ollie L. Roberts) was Oliver Pleasant Roberts, who claimed to be Billy the Kid. Oliver Pleasant Roberts was only 3 years old when Sheriff Pat Garrett killed Billy the Kid, and Ollie was obviously not Billy the Kid. *William Henry McCarty, Jr., better known as William H. Bonney, Billy the Kid and William Antrim, was born around 1859. *Oliver Pleasant Roberts was born 26 August 1878 (WWI Draft Registration Card, signature Oliver Pleasant Roberts). *1880 AR census, Sebastian Co. Oliver Roberts, age 1, in the household of his parents, Henry and Elizabeth Roberts. *1900 TX census, Hopkins Co. Oliver P. Roberts, 20, born August 1879, is single and lives in the household of his parents, Henry O. and Sarah E. Roberts. *1909, Van Zandt Co, TX. O. P. Roberts married Anna Lee 11 July 1909 *1910 TX census, Van Zandt Co. Oliver P. Roberts and Anna have been married less than a year and have no children. *1910, Van Zandt Co, TX, Oliver Roberts divorced Anna 10 November 1910. *1912, Van Zandt Co, TX. Oliver P. Roberts married Mollie Brown 21 August 1912. *1918. Oliver Pleasant Roberts registered for the draft 12 September 1918 and listed Mollie Roberts of Arkinda, AR, as his nearest relative. *1919, Little River Co, AR. Oliver Roberts buried Mollie Brown Roberts in Pauley Cemetery, Cerra Gordo, in February 1919. *1920 TX census, Van Zandt Co. Oliver P. Roberts, 40, is a widower boarding in the household of James C. and Allie Murff. Oliver later married Allie Isaac Murff's mother Lutecia *1930 TX census, Van Zandt Co. Oliver Roberts, 52, and Lutisha, 57, live alone. *1940 TX census, Gregg Co. Ollie Roberts 70, and Louticia, 65, have lived in Gregg County for at least 5 years. *1944, Van Zandt Co, TX. Oliver Roberts buried Louticia Ballard Isaac in the Starr Cemetery in June. *1945, Hamilton Co, TX. Oliver Roberts married Malinda Elizabeth Murrell, widow of James Thomas Allison. *1949, Hamilton Co, TX. Ollie Roberts tells William V. Morrison that he is Billy the Kid. If he had been Billy the Kid, he would have to have been 90 years old. *1949, Lincoln Co, NM Ollie Roberts and William V. Morrison go to New Mexico to verify Ollie's claim *1949, Meramec Caverns, Missouri. Ollie Roberts and Ola Everhard went to Meramec Caverns for J. Frank Dalton's birthday. *1950, New York, New York. Ollie Roberts traveled to New York City with J. Frank Dalton as a witness to support J. Frank Dalton's claim that he was Jesse Woodson James *1950 Santa Fe, NM Ollie Roberts and William V. Morrison meet with Gov. Thomas J. Mabry 29 November *1950 Ollie Roberts died 27 December 1950 in Hico, Hamilton County, Texas Note * While this theory suggests that Brushy Bill Roberts was not Billy the Kid, it does not constitute proof that he and Oliver Roberts are the same person. The alternate theory is that the man known as Billy The Kid may have assumed the identity of Oliver Roberts after his reported death and may have continued it for several years. * THE BIO OF BRUSHY BILL ROBERTS/OLIVER PLEASANT ROBERTS WAS NOT PRESENTED AS A THEORY. THESE ARE DOCUMENTED FACTS!! * There is no proof that Billy the Kid (Henry McCarty) was alive after 14 July 1881. Brushy Bill said he was in Mexico ranching from about 1907 until 1914, but Brushy Bill also said he married Mollie Brown in Van Zandt County, Texas, in 1912. Brushy Bill said he was in Texas with his father from sometime in 1872 until May 1874, but Henry McCarty and Joseph McCarty were witnesses when Catharine McCarty married William H. Antrim on 1 March 1873. Category:Research